Truth or Dare
by Sogyo no Kotowari
Summary: This is an Inuyasha FMA crossover. Everyone is invited to Kagome's house for a sleepover. They play Truth or Dare. Rated to be safe. The chuunin exams are coming up, and they find a strange girl. Who is she? Vote for pairings. Don't flame. First fic. Rate
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok. This is my first fanfic so please don't yell at me and take it easy on me! It's a crossover between Naruto, FMA, and Inuyasha. They play 2 innocent games consisting of Truth or Dare and Spin the bottle during their sleepover. Anyways, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. So what makes you think that I own FMA? But I will own them some day! WAHAHAHAHAHA!

Truth or Dare

Chapter 1

_Italics mean thoughts._

Everyone was at Kagome's house for a sleepover…Uchiha Sasuke had come to, but Kagome had practically begged him. Everyone was here, the Elric brothers, the ninja from the sand, theInu gang, and the Naruto gang. (A/n: There are other people but I don't want to mention them…I'm kind of lazy right now.)

They were supposed to watch a movie…but unfortunately Naruto had 'accidentally' called Ed a shorty and some chaos kind of erupted. Ed was Chasing Naruto and Naruto was running for dear life…they 'accidentally' stepped on the DVD player…and the worst news…it broke. Kagome had yelled her head off at the guys for breaking it. So currently, they were bored to death…with nothing to do.

Then Sakura piped up and said" Hey! Why don't we play truth or dare? Kagomesaid sure, and the Inu gang was confused, so Kagome explained to them. It's called truth or dare. Someone picks a person and asks them truth or dare, then the person either answers truth, or dare. If the person answers dare, then the person who asks him the question has to dare that person to do something, and if you pick truth, then you have to answer a question that the person asks u. Get it. The Inu gang nodded there heads.

"Ok," said Sango, "Who's first?" Kagome raised her hand and said that she'll go first because Naruto and Ed broke her DVD player. Ok….Gaara, truth or dare? Gaara thinking that she can't do a good dare chose dare. "Ok…I dare you to draw a picture of anything you want and give it to Kakashi." "WHAT?" "OH come on Gaara! You know what I said! I'll go get you a piece of paper." Kagome came back with a piece of paper. "Here you go." "I hate you." "You hate everyone anyways Gaara! Now hurry up and start!"

**Sasuke's POV**

This was getting pretty amusing. We all crowded around Gaara to see what he would draw. He started to draw a…my eye started twitching….he started to draw a REALLY dog looking like rabbit. Well…at least he said that it was a rabbit. I was having a hard time believing it. Ok. I'm the one that's usually supposed to be calm…why the hell am I acting like this! I heard Kagome say that you have to add color too. Gaara groaned. When he was finally done with the picture, everyone started to laugh excluding me, Shino, and The Hyuuga.

Then Kagome told him to go find Kakashi-sensei and give it to him. All of us followed him. Temari had her video camera ready to make some money buy selling this video to all the Gaara fans. Sango was trying not to laugh. Kagome was just totally snickering, and Naruto was out right laughing as if he didn't see Gaara's death glare. I myself was pretty much amused. It's not every day that you can see Gaara make a fool of himself.

When we finally found Kakashi-sensei. He was reading his perverted book.(as usual) When he noticed us, he was pretty much surprised.

**End POV**

**Kakashi's POV**

_When I saw Gaara with a piece of paper in his hand. I thought that it was a message from sunagakure. But then I wasn't so sure when I saw everyone else with him. But he shouldn't he deliver that to hockage-sama?_Then Gaara took the paper and handed it to me. Thisisforyou! He all of a sudden said. Gee! If I hadn't had ninja training I wouldn't have understood him!

I took a look at the piece of paper that Gaara handed me. Even with my mask on, I still knew that everyone knew that I was shocked. "Gaara….thaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks….." As I said that, everyone behind Gaara burst into laughter. Gaara blushed and ran away with the others. He has some serious issues…

**End POV**

**Kagome's POV**

_That was totally hilarious! And too bad for Gaara that he's not allowed to pick me yet! HA! I kind of fell sorry for him though. I think that he lost his sanity. I hope I don't have to lose mine during this game! I also got REALLY good blackmail. OH! This game is going to make so much money! Wahoo! I'm going to post that picture on every Gaara fan website. YEAH!_

Ok Gaara. It's your turn. Pick someone. All I got in reply was a hn, which I took as a sign that he understood. _Hmmmmmmmmmm…..I wonder who to pick next when it's my turn again…I'll probably pick Sasuke. After all…it's so fun making the cool and quiet ones embarrassed! OH this is going to be so fun! Yeah! I wonder who Gaara is going to choose…OMG! When did I become so evil! Oh well…it's probably get better when this game ends._

_End POV_

Gaara decided to pick Neji. "Neji, Truth or Dare?" Neji replied truth. Gaara asked," What, are you scared to pick dare?" No…was Neji's short reply. "Then why didn't you pick dare?" If I received a dare from you, I would end up dead. "True," Gaara replied. Ok. Neji…why do you grow your hair long? Everyone could see Neji twitch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HAHA! A cliffy! I'm so evil! Mwuhahahahahahaha! Ok. IF I can, I will update soon. Please review. And please don't flame. I'm new at this so I don't really have a clue of what to do. **

**There's isn't a lot of Inuyasha and FMA in this chapter. I'll try to help them make an appearance in the next chapter.**

**Vote for couples!-**

**Sasuke/Kagome-**

**Naruto/Kagome-**

**Inuyasha/Kagome-**

**Neji/Kagome-**

**Gaara/Kagome-**

**Itachi/Kagome- (He's not in the story yet but I will try to get him in if he wins)**

**Ed/Kagome-**

**Alphonse/Kagome-**

**Sango is already with Miroku, so please don't ask about that. And please you may only vote once. You may vote for 2 people but I will only count them one time. **

**Sayonara for now! I'll update as soon as I can. And I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. Ja ne. Oh. And please tell me if you like this story, and if most of you don't. I'll delete it. **

**_K4g0me_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wahoo! Yeah I'm back! Believe it! Ok. U hope you guys enjoy my story! Gives a million cookies to my reviewers. Ok. Thanks a bunch to my reviewers! You make me type a lot faster! The votes will stop when 1 of them gets to 25. Ok. I'll also be doing some threesomes. Here are the polls! XD **

**Sasuke/Kagome -0**

**Naruto/Kagome-0**

**Neji/Kagome-0**

**Gaara/Kagome-0**

**Itachi/Kagome-0**

**Sasuke/Kagome/Itachi-0**

**Sasuke/Kagome/Naruto-0**

**Sasuke/Kagome/Gaara-0**

**Sasuke/Kagome/Neji-0**

**Ed/Kagome-0**

**Alphonse/Kagome-0**

**Inuyasha/Kagome-0**

**And from now on there will also be normal couples. Or you can tell me new ones.**

**Sakura/Sasuke-1**

**Neji /TenTen-1**

**Ed/Winrey-1**

**Naruto/Hinata-0**

**Ino/Shikamaru-0**

**Temari/Shikamaru-0**

**Inuyasha/Kagome-1**

**That's all for the normal couples. These are the ones given to me by others.**

**Hinata/Shikamaru-1**

**Naruto/Ino-1**

**Al/OC-1**

**Weird couples I know but I wil still do them if are voted for. Please keep voting people!**

**There are so many more possibilities but I'm not going to add them. Just tell me what you want in your review! ) And remember. Please…ok…you can vote more than once. Just please no more than2 times. Got that? Thanks! And also please tell me if you want an OC.**

**So sorry for the long Author's note! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would be a millionaire and I would make Sasuke not evil, Uchiha clan not dead, and Itachi a good guy. Same goes with Inuyasha and Naruto!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

**Last time: Gaara. I dare you to draw a picture of anything you like and give it to Kakashi…..Neji, why do you grow your hair long. Everyone could see Neji visibly twitch. **

**This time: **

Uh well….it's kind of like a family tradition…my dad had his hair like this so… so do I.. "Oh," said everyone. Ok. So it's my turn. (Everyone) gulpNeji stared from person to person, thinking of someone that would fall for his victim. "Ed…truth or dare," came his reply. "Um…dare?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

Neji dared him," I dare you to drink a gallon of milk." …WHAAAAATTTTT! Alphonse told his brother," Come on Ed! It's just a gallon of milk!" Ed shot him a death glare. Winry also decided to end her silence and said, "Yeah Ed! Milk will help you grow taller! Ed also shot her a look. "ARe you implying that I'm short?" heasked. Winry said, "ye- I mean n! Not at all! It'll just help you frow taller!"In his mind Ed was thinking_ what to do? What to do? If I don't drink the damn shit they call milk, then I'm going to get locked up in a room, tied to a chair for 15 minutes, with a TV right in front of my eyes watching TELETUBBIES! AGRH! GODDAMMIT! …I don't want them to think that I'm scared of milk. I might as well drink it. This is going to suck! _

"Well," said everyone. "Are you going to drink it, or are you going to watch teletubbies for a WHOLE 15 minutes?" "I'll drink it you bastards! Just you wait Neji; you're going to regret this!" Ed nearly shrieked. "Uh oh…Ed's mad…"said Sango. Kagome ran down to the kitchen to get the milk, and fortunately for her. Her cat Buyo liked milk, so there was still 2 gallons of milk in the fridge. She got out a measuring cup. _Poor Ed... Looks like you'll have to drink 16 cups!_ She then ran back to the living room where they were playing, and handed over the milk to Neji. Neji said, "You're lucky Ed! This milk is the best brand there is! (A/N: I have no idea what the best brand is so make it up.) AAAAAAAAAAND It's not retired! Ed growled a little…then he groaned. Every one sweat dropped. (Anime style)

**Everyone excluding Ed, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto's POV**

_Poor Ed…I can't even drink a gallon of water and he has to drink a gallon of his most hated thing to drink. I'm just glad that I'm not in that situation now. I heard Naruto yell. _Serves you right! You nearly killed me! _Then I heard Ed say SHUDDAP! _Naruto became quiet to our pleasure. Lol.

**End POV**

Neji said, "on the count of three, drink it all up." Now Sasuke was watching in amusement. "1….2…..3!" Ed gulped and drank up the first glass..."Isn't this enough yet?" he practically wined. "Nope," replied Neji. You still have 15 cups to drink." NOOOOOOOOOOO! They repeated that process until the milk gallon was completely empty. "Poor Ed," said Miroku, speaking everyone's thoughts out loud.

Ed, as guessed, chose Naruto. "Uh-oh…" thought Naruto. This is gonna be bad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Muahahahahahahaha! Another cliffy!** **I'm famous for them! Ok. Next chapter is when Ed gets his revenge for when Naruto called him short. Remember to Review! They encourage me! ) And please no flamers. No one likes to receive them. I don't mind them if it's a flamer about my cliffhangers, but other wise. Please don't flame! **

**Ok. Right now I'm in China because of summer. When I get back to the US. I won't be able to update as fast. Gomen. My mom pressures me with homework. What's a teen to do...sigh. Oh! Right! Anime lovers! Sign this**

**I really need some more questions for dares. Please leave them in your reviews. I will update ASAP. And can everyone that has read this story leave a review. You don't need to really write anything. Just tell me you read it. If this story is ok, I might consider making another story. I'm also really sorry if some characters are OOC. I'm not really good at writing POV's of someone who's really cold like Sasuke, Neji, and Itachi. And I'm really sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes. REALLY sorry. **

**And Ok. I know. The polls took up more space than the story. **

**Response to review:**

**To w4st3dl1f3**–** My one and only reviewer! I love you! So you vote for the normal couples but instead with Naruto and Ino, OC with Alphonse, and …was it Shikamaru and Hinata? Yeah. I think that was it. Thanks for reviewing! I know I updated sooner than planned, but oh well. See u later hon!**

**BEWARE THE SQUIRRELS! ( I don't own that saying. I just really love it.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! I'm back again and believe it! That was a fast enough update ne? Ok and since it's still the same day since I updated on the last 2 chapters, I'm not going to write response to reviews ore the polls. Ok. Now on with the story! The 2nd chapter was WAY too short for my liking! Please people! I need more dares! Please include them in your reviews. And remember to keep voting! **o

**Disclaimer: I said it once already…actually twice. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, FMA, OR NARUTO! And I don't think I ever will.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time: Ed drank down his last glass of milk and looked like he was going to throw up. He scanned the room for his next victim and it was …Naruto.**

**This time:**

"Uh-oh," thought Naruto, "This is going to be pretty bad! NO…not pretty bad, but it was going to be hell!" "Ok. Naruto, truth or dare?" asked Ed. Naruto was actually shaking inside, but he said, "I'm no chicken! I choose dare!" …That's where he made his mistake… "

"OK…Naruto, I dare you…not to eat ramen at ALL for one week," said 'shorty.' 5 seconds later, Naruto caught on and screamed"…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY PRECIOUS RAMEN! NOT THE RAMEN THAT I ALMOST LIKE MORE THAN SAKURA-CHAN! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" "SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled with even force. "ARE YOU GOING TO DO THE DARE OR NOT!" yelled Inuyasha. "And if you're not. Then we might as well get the chair and the TV!" said Temari still with her precious video camera. (All of a sudden, I pop in and say" Naruto, Teletubbies are scarier than you think. Then, as quickly as I came I disappeared.)

(Then I reappear again, and say" Naruto, remember that I am the authoress and I can take away all your ramen away FOREVER! Just remember that! ...and then I disappeared again) gulp "Fine! I'd rather watch Teletubbies. I will NOT EVER give up my ramen!" exclaimed Naruto. Kankurou started snickering, and then he whispered to Gaara and Temari to get the camera ready. Oh yes. They were going to make BIG bucks!

Sasuke snickered, and Ino was suppressing a laugh. This was going to be REALLY hilarious! Shino didn't show his emotion because of his sunglasses, Chouji was munching on chips, ready to enjoy the show, and Shikamaru was just relaxing. "This is SO troublesome," he said, "I'd rather be watching clouds than playing this game!"

Sango couldn't contain her laughter when she saw the look of sheer horror on Naruto's face! She was now downright laughing! Naruto was about to scream, but was interrupted when I popped back in. Naruto…remember about your ramen! Stop being so loud please! So he didn't scream. Even now, Neji was laughing, so was Sakura, Shino was trying hard not to laugh, Kagome was rolling on the floor, Sasuke was now smirking, Ed and Alphonse were probably laughing the hardest because Ed was the one who gave the dare and Al was his brother, and Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou were working on making money.

They took pictures of Neji laughing, Kagome rolling on the floor, Inuyasha with the same look of horror on Naruto's face, and a lot's of pictures of Sasuke to sell to his fan girls. Oooooooh were they going to make big bucks!

After 15 minutes, everyone who laughed had stomachaches because they laughed too hard. Kankurou, Gaara, and Temari were happy with the videos and pictures, and Naruto was still horrified at what he saw. "O-ok it's my turn now. Shino…truth or dare?" Shino chose dare mainly because he didn't want to reveal much about himself. "I dare you to…to…take off your coat!" Everyone watched as Shino took off his coat. Temari and everyone else with cameras quickly took a picture. Underneath was just a normal body.

"Darn!" said Naruto. I thought it would be something different! Sasuke decided to start a fight by saying this. "Dobe…. You always give lame dares." "Urusai Sasuke-teme! It's not like you can any better!" "Oh?" "Yeah! What would you have done anyways huh? Bastard!" Everyone sweat dropped (anime style) at hearing that.

"Guys just stop fighting so we can continue please!" said Kagome. She was still a little pissed off at Naruto and Ed for breaking her DVD player. "Fine!" they both said. "Ok Shino. It's your turn, said Hinata. "OK…Winry…truth or dare? "Um…dare?" "OK…I dare you to kiss Ed." Both of the "victims" grew the darkest shade of red you can imagine. It was hilarious. "Uhhhhhhh...sure? Now they both blush a deeper shade. (If it was possible!)

"Yosh!" said Temari. She was going to make a LOT of money! "OK…uh…Winry walked towards Ed who was blushing really bad, and she knelt down and gave him a peck on the lip. Just at that moment, Temari snapped a picture. Oh this is going to be really good blackmail! Yeah! I'm also going to post this on every Edward fan site! OMG! This is the best day of my life.

When the dare was finished, it was Winry's turn to do a dare. Ok. "Temari, truth or dare?" Ok. "What's so fun about telling the truth? I choose dare." said Temari bravely. "Ok Temari I dare you to crush that video camera!" "WHAT? No way am I destroying it! I have blackmail and so much more on it! "Oh well. Too bad, crush it or spend 15 minutes in the torture chamber!" said Winry smirking.

"Um…I'll…I'll"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh yeah! More cliffies! What do you think Temari will do? Destroy her camera and give up on blackmail? Or will she spend time in the torture chamber? MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! Suffer the wrath of cliffhangers! Ok. I will update soon on my spare time. (Which I have a LOT of.) OH. Anime lovers please sign this petition and save anime!**

http/ that petition so no one will ban anime! Thanks so much! I'll update tomorrow since it's already 11:41pm. I need to go to bed! Good night peoples!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok people, I'm BAAAAAACCCKK! Even though it's only been um….9 hours and 36 minutes? Yeah. I think that's it. Ok./ For the polls. **

**Sasuke/Kagome/Neji-1**

**Sasuke/Kagome -0**

**Naruto/Kagome-0**

**Neji/Kagome-0**

**Gaara/Kagome-0**

**Itachi/Kagome-0**

**Sasuke/Kagome/Itachi-0**

**Sasuke/Kagome/Naruto-0**

**Sasuke/Kagome/Gaara-0**

**Ed/Kagome-0**

**Alphonse/Kagome-0**

**Inuyasha/Kagome-0**

**And from now on there will also be normal couples. Or you can tell me new ones.**

**Sakura/Sasuke-1**

**Neji /TenTen-1**

**Ed/Winrey-1**

**Naruto/Hinata-0**

**Ino/Shikamaru-0**

**Temari/Shikamaru-0**

**Inuyasha/Kagome-1**

**That's all for the normal couples. These are the ones given to me by others.**

**Hinata/Shikamaru-1**

**Naruto/Ino-1**

**Al/OC-1**

**OH, and if you want an OC with someone. Please tell me. **

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer-: I own Inuyasha, Naruto, and FMA….NOT! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time: Temari. I dare you to destroy that video camera. …Um….I'll…I'll.**

**This time: **

**Temari's POV**

_What should I do! What should I do Dammit! If I destroy the camera then there'll be no more blackmail! And if I refuse…the torture chamber is going to…aw. damn! I don't even want to think of it! Ok…great. Now Gaara and Kankurou are giving me death glares. And Winry is still smirking. Ok. Gaara will kill me if I destroy the camera. _

Then I hear Winry say, " And you can't make a fake one." _Darn! What to do! What to DO! Oh well. I guess I'll go to the torture chamber. If I destroy the camera then Gaara's going to kill me anyway. _

**Normal POV**

"Come on Temari! Hurry up and answer!" said Kiba. "Yeah!" spoke everyone. Temari says, "I'd rather have the torture chamber. Gaara's going to kill me if I destroy that camera." "Ok people! Get the camera up!" says Itachi.

(Everyone)

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! "Um….I was here." What? "DIE YOU BASTARD!" yells Sasuke. "Foolish little brother. You still can't kill me yet. You can't even scratch me." says Itachi in his usually 'cool voice.' Sasuke powers up the Chidori but is stopped by Shikamaru's Kagemane. Then Kagome all of a sudden yells at both of the Uchihas, "YOU IDIOTS! NARUTO AND ED ALREADY BROKE MY DVD PLAYER! I DON'T WANT THE HOUSE WRECKED! STOP FIGHTING!" "Ok ok!" both of the Uchihas said. "Get the TV ready. I think teletubbies are over though. So you'll have to watch Between the Lions.

Temari screamed, "I HATE YOU WINRY!" Winry just smirked again. They sat Temari on the chair, tied her up, and turned on the TV. "This is going to suck…"thought Temari. "This is going to suck a LOT!" Itachi turned the TV on and up comes the show. No one laughed this time because they knew that Temari had a BIG fan. No one wanted to get hurt, expecially Ten Ten, who had already suffered the wrath of the fan already before. Neji hid behind Kagome. Kagome turned around and said, "Neji what are you doing?

"Temari's going to kill me." "Why is that?" "Because I once accidentally...nevermind." "Gee Neji. Embarassed? Ok. Fine, just this once. Don't expect me to help you this much again!" "Kagome you are no nicer than usual." "Fine, fine! Don't make me lose my sanity!" Neji cocked an eyebrow. "Eh?" Nevermind.Kagome then leaned against Neji so she would be more comfy, and Neji blushed.

Sasukesawthis and was pretty much jealous. Sakura saw Sasuke looking at Neji and Kagome and she was also jealous. Kagome was oblivious to everythingaround her so she didn't notice anything. Inuyasha was now also looking at Kagome and Neji and was probably the mostjealous. Gaara wasmainly doingnothing. And every one else was snickering.

Sasuke turned back to his hated brother and they continued to glare at each other. Finally the 15 minutes was over, and Winry looked satisfied. VERY satisfied. She was still laughing/snickering. Temari looked like she was ready to blow up. Kagomegot off of Neji and walked back to there original seats.

Kagome talked up again and asked Itachi if he wanted to join the game...To Sasuke's displeasure. It was now Temari's turn and she daredHinata. "Hinata, truth or dare?"The shy girl stuttered out the words dare. Temari dared Hinatatogive Naruto a black eye. Hinata was now REALLY scared that Naruto won't like herif she didthat. But she did it anyway. She walked over to Naruto and whispered "Gomen." doruitgpawieu4tyaerth. The sound ofskull meeting skull rang out. And Naruto was offically unconcious. Poor Naruto.

Hinata then got back to her seat. "O-ok...Shikamaru-kun, truth or dare?" Shikamaru said "A dare is too troublesome. Truth." "O-ok. Do you like Temari?" "..." "Is that a yes?" "No." "Ok. Your turn."

"Itachi, truth or dare?" "Dare." I dare you to go to the hockage and call her 'baba-chan' like Naruto does. "..." A look of sheer horror appeared on Itachi's face. I'm going to get punched. And I'm probably going to be killed. After all. I'm a missing-nin. "Don't worry" says Kagome."She won't kill you if I bef herto get you off the Bingobook. She's not a very good Hockage if I can get her to do that. I've been able to do it before. "Ok. I don't want to die yet."

Kagome walked to the Hockage tower alone and confronts the guards. She tells them that she needed toask Tsunade-sama something. The guards let her through and she knocked on Tsunade's door. Tsunade said to come in so Kagome rushed in. She asked if Uchiha Itachi could have permission to stay in Konoha and also said that he was at her house right now and did no damage. Furthrmore she also 'lied' to her that he killed his clan because they were planning to betray Kanoha. She also 'lied' again by saying that Itachi would give a large amount of information on Akatsuki. So Tsunade gave in.

The request worked when she added puppy dog eyes and said with cherries on top. She called Shizune to go bring the files that would allow Uchiha Itachi to stay in Kanoha. Shizune would have screamed, but knowing Tsunade's bad temper, she immediately brought the papers. "All you have to do is stamp these papers and then Itachi will be free." said a really horrified Shizune.

"Ok. Thank you, you are dissmissed." said Tsunade. Shizune left in a flash, and Kagome practically hugged the hockage to death. THen Tsunade gave Kagome the imformation. "Uchiha Itachi will be allowed in Kanoha. He will be watched by some ANBU members for a week. Then he will be free to roam. Ok?"imformed Tsunade. "GREAT! Arigato!" Ja!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok. I think this chapter is a little longer. guys. I can make it longer but it will take more time. I'm trying to do at least 1 chapter a day. I REALLY NEED MORE QUESTIONS FOR DARES! PLEASE LEAVE THEM IN YOUR REVIEWS!**

**I'm sorry that the polls take up a lot of space and the story is shorter. I know it's kind of lame. THAT'S WHY I NEED MORE QUESTIONS! OK. And also remember to vote. I might do another chapter tonight. And if not. I will do one in the morning. I'm sorry if it's short. You guys understand...right? Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**_YinYang-Animal- _**Yes. I guess I can do that. You'll have to tell me your real name and I'll make you an 'OC' and pair you up with Gaara. Thanks for your review! I LOVE you. I also like your penname. I say it a lot. lol. Please continue to review and please leave me questions!)

**BEWARE THE SQUIRRELS! (**like I said. I don't own that phrase.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. I'm back. I know that the chapters are REALLY short. I'll make it up to you by doing a lot of chapters in 1 day. Oh. Just to warn you. You only have 13 more days of my fast updating. You see. My mom pressures me with homework. So when I get back to the US. I won't have as much spare time. NOOOOOOO! School's about to start again! I can't believe my bad luck. I won't do polls or…yeah. You get it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Naruto and FMA. If I did, I wouldn't because I'd mess up the story.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time: Can Uchiha Itachi stay in Kanoha? Ok. He's now allowed to roam around. **

**This time:**

Kagome rushed back to her house. She told Itachi the news she received from Tsunade-sama. He said ok, so they continued with the game. Kagome was to follow Itachi so she can record what happens for everyone to see. If everyone came, Tsunade might become suspicious.

Itachi went to Tsunade's office. And also gave her the plans of Akatsuki. She was thankful for that. Tsunade then told Itachi that he was dismissed. He walked off. Not before saying, "Bye baba-chan. Tsunade got REALLY mad and started to chase Itachi while he ran for his life. "Itachi get back here you rude ungrateful little baka! GET BACK HERE!" yelled a REALLY REALLY mad Tsunade. When Tsunade had finally stopped chasing Itachi, it was because he had a black eye. Now it was really painful to activate the sharingan.

When they got back, Kagome showed everyone the video. They all laughed REALLY hard. Itachi was glaring at everyone, but they ignored it. "Ok, it's my turn. Ten Ten...truth or dare?" "Dare," came the brave reply from Ten Ten. "I dare you to take Kakashi-san's mask off and then take a picture of it." "…" "Are you going to do it? It's really hard. Sasuke, Naruto, and I have already tried it. Even Sasuke-kun couldn't do it!" said Sakura.

Sasuke shot Sakura a death glare, but she ignored it. Meanwhile, Ten Ten was thinking of whether to do the dare or not. I mean, it couldn't hurt to at least try right? Wrong…it would hurt a LOT.

She decided that she would try it. Every one followed her, but did it while hiding with a special Jutsu. When they finally found Kakashi, he was thinking "NOT AGAIN!" Ten Ten then said, "Hi Kakashi…I've come to give you a present. It's the Itcha Itcha Paradise book volume no.5." "REALLY" asked Kakashi's happy reply. "Really." " Ok where is it!" said Kakashi a little bit over excited. It's right here. When she was reaching for her purse, she was actually getting the digital camera ready. She turned it on and got ready to snap the photo. Then she all of a sudden jumped on Kakashi pulling his mask off and quickly taking a picture, and then she ran off.

Kakashi was a little bit confused and thought, "_DARN! This will be the …I don't know. I don't usually ever let anyone see my face. How did I let my guard down? Oh well. I guess it's probably because she mentioned the Itcha Itcha series. I can't let people know that that's my weakness."(_A/N: I really actually do have a picture of Kakashi without his mask on. And no, I didn't draw it myself. If you would like one, please tell me in your review. Arigato! )

Ten Ten got back and showed the picture to everyone. They were pretty much surprised. Naruto, Kagome, Sasuke, and Sakura all said this, "So that's what his face looked like! It's pretty normal!" Ten Ten was happy that she didn't have to spend time in the torture zone, and Itachi was happy that he got to see "it."

Ten Ten then decided to ask Chouji. "Chouji, Truth or Dare?" asked Ten Ten. Chouji chose truth. "Ok…Do you like Ino?" Chouji replied, "No, Ino is too skinny for my liking." The calm before the storm…"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU LITTLE! YOU WILL REGRET SAYING THAT! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" Chouji was now cowering in fear. "Ok ok! I'm not saying your fat or anything! Sheesh!" Then Ino decided to quiet down and start glaring at Chouji.

Then Chouji decided to dare Kiba. "Kiba, Truth or dare?" "Dare! Ok, I dare you to give Akamaru to Kinky-ho and let her take care of him. "WHAT?" I'm not going to do that! No way am I letting that bitch take Akamaru. Then Kagome once again talks up and says, "Kinky-ho is already in hell. Don't worry." "Oh," both Kiba and Chouji said. Gaara has been silent ever since the picture he drew. Temari was still pissed. Kagome was now no longer mad at Ed and Naruto.

So now Chouji had to rethink of a truth that he could give Kiba. When he finally thought of one, he said, "Kiba, what do you usually do besides eating, sleeping, and walking, training, and playing with Akamaru?'" "Why, I spend time with my sister of course!" said Kiba smiling. Then Sasuke spoke up and said "You give as lame truths and probably dares as Naruto. Chouji did nothing but sulk. Now it was Kiba's turn. "Al, truth or dare?" Al replied dare, so a really hard dare he will get.

"I dare you to cross-dress and ask any GUY on the street to go out with you. Uh-oh…thought He never really cursed or yelled, but he did this time. "I'M HAVE A BODY OF ARMOR FOR GODDNESS' SAKE! HOW DO I EVEN FIND A DRESS TO FIT! Then Kagome in all her nice glory said that she could make Al one in a few seconds. Everyone but Al happily agreed, even Ed was snickering. Kagome summoned her miko energy and then made it the shape into a big dress, then added some Chakra to it and made it solid. She gave it to Al and he slipped in to it, now Temari forgot all about the torture zone and was happily snapping photos of Al being in a dress.

"Kagome…it would have been better if you didn't make this dress…" said Al gloomily. Then Kagome said "Yeah, in your case…but then everyone would yell at me. There are more people that want to see you dressed up than save your sanity!" Al replied, "Yeah…I guess.." Now everyone was shouting for Al to hurry up. Now Temari and everyone else with cameras turned them to the video mode, then they started to follow Al down the street.

Ed was now full out laughing, getting stares from everyone down the street. Al was totally embarrassed, and Kiba was also full out laughing. The only one who wasn't laughing all out was Kagome. She was laughing, but not all out mainly because that she felt pity for Ed. She was thinking that this was probably one of the worst dares that someone would receive.

Al then saw a guy and said, "W-will…y-you g-g-g-o out w-with m-me?" asked a REALLY embarrassed Al. Then the guy stared in horror and yelled, "HELL NO! I DON'T GO OUT WITH GUYS!" After that everyone went back to Kagome's house with a very hurt stomachache from laughing so hard. Al was as red as Ed and Winry were when they got that dare. /Is it even possible for a machine to get red/

After getting out of that really hated dress, Al asked Miroku, "Truth or dare Miroku?" Miroku then chose dare. Al then gave Miroku his dare in silent. He whispered into Miroku's ears, "I dare you to go buy Sango a pair of under wears and a bra and tell her happy birthday. Miroku turned a light shade of red. He said, "Excuse me for a little while," and then left the house. Then everyone asked Al what kind of dare that he had given Miroku, but he refused to tell.

When our favorite monk had finally come back from the unknown place, he had a neatly folded bad with him, then he gave it to Sango. "Happy Birthday dear!" was what he said when she opened it. Sango screamed with horror and continued to whack Sango with her Hiraikotsu until there was a REALLY big bump on his head. Everyone was in a fit of laughter. Even Kagome was laughing this time.

What was in the bag was an oversized bra and an underwear that was like a thong. Sasuke was thinking In his head, "_Now another pervert. They are all usura tonkechis…shame." _Itachi was thinking basically the same thing. Miroku was clutching his head in agony saying itee itee. Inuyasha was shaking his head in disgust at his friend's antics. When the commotion had died down, Miroku went back to the unknown place to return the under garments.

Now it was Miroku's turn. "Truth or Dare, my dear Sango?" asked the perverted monk. "Dare," said Sango still in a pissed off voice. Then Miroku dared Sango to tell Kagome to record her voice in a cassette continuing to say the word sit, and then play it for 5 minutes, but of course, he whispered that in Sango's ear, afraid that his friend would kill him.

Sango agreed and went over to where Kagome was sitting, which was between Itachi and Sasuke. "Kagome!" she whispered in her friends ear, "Can you please record your voice in a cassette player saying the word sit continuously and then play it?" Kagome said sure and then left the room for a second. She got out her cassette player and said sit. Then she took it with her back to the living room and turned it on at full power (which wasn't very loud) and put it on replay. When the cassette started, Inuyasha also decided to visit his old friend, the ground.

This continued for 5 minutes, and then Kagome turned off the cassette player. "Inuyasha recovered from that painful 5 minutes and started to yell at Kagome, "What the fuck was that for wench!" Then Kagome turned on the cassette player again and put it on replay. It was hell again for our favorite hanyou. Everyone sweat dropped when Inuyasha started to pummel to the ground again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok guys. I think that this is a long enough chapter. I might do another short one tonight, but my hand hurts because I fell down today. I have no idea why I'm typing this anyway. Remember to vote in your reviews! An also, if you want a not drawn picture of Kakashi without his mask, then please say so in your reviews!) Arigato! **

**NO! 13 more days of freedom! I hate my life. Ok people. Please leave a review. The polls probably won't close till a LONG time. Arigato for everything!) **

**Ja ne. See you later! **

**K4g0me**

**BEWARE THE SQUIRRELS! AND THE EVIL BUNNIES OF DOOM! 'Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back already? I think not. This chapter might be a lot or a little shorter. I'm doing this late at night, and my dad doesn't know. So that's why I'm able to fit it in. I'll try to do 3 chapters a day, but if I can't, gomen nesai. And once again, I'm not going to do any polls. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: What makes the damn lawyers think I own Naruto, Inuyasha, or FMA? **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time: Kagome, Can you record your voice in a cassette tape and say the word sit, then click play, and put it on reply? Sure thing Sango, I'll do it.**

**This time:**

"Damn it…Kagome,"…I'm… going to… get… you for …that! Miroku ….you… better run! THUMP THIMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP. After another painful 5 minutes, Kagome turned off the detested cassette player. There was now a big crater on the floor. "Inuyasha, you have to pay for the crater ok?" Kagome stated. "HELL NO!" shouted Inuyasha. Then Kagome was about to reach for the play button again, but Inuyasha was smart this time and cut in by saying, "Ok, ok I'll pay for it!" Now, everyone but Itachi who was no longer in his Akatsuki robes, Gaara, Sasuke, Shino, and Neji were laughing hysterically. Temari was busy snapping photos AGAIN at the big crater that Inuyasha made, and Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shino, and Itachi rolling on the floor. Oh yes! She was going to be the richest person in Suna! This is going to rock!

Everyone was now clutching there stomach as they continued on with their "innocent" game. The ones that were rolling on the floor were wiping away their tears, and Kagome was still a little bit snickering. Now it was Sango's dare. "Inuyasha, truth or dare?" "Of course dare! Whoever chooses truth are wimps!" "Urusai Inuyasha!" shouted Chouji and Shino. Well…Shino just said it. Chouji shouted it.

Ok. I dare you…then Sango walked towards Inuyasha and told the rest of the dare in his ear. HE nodded and ran off. Everyone asked Sango what she dared him, and she just beckoned and they all followed our favorite Inu hanyou. He led them to a clubhouse and signed in. Since everyone didn't bring enough money with them to enter, Kagome used her miko powers to produce enough for everyone. They paid and continued to follow Inuyasha. He went on the stage and started to do a REALLY no looking right dance. Temari had her jaw open! (Because of how horribly he danced.)

Then Temari took out her video camera and wasted no time getting blackmail. "Oh this will be the end of the pride from Inuyasha! Mwuhahahahahahaha!" everyone thought. He was still doing the dance…10 seconds later…everyone was twitching or laughing. Ed, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Sango, Sasuke, and Itachi were twitching like mad, but were laughing really hard on the inside. Everyone else was crying and laughing.

When Inuyasha finally saw that his friends were there, which was like 10 minutes later because he was really dense, he got off the stage and went up to them, and asked "So how was it?" Then they all burst into laughter again. "It was that bad?" asked the hanyou. They were all laughing so hard that they couldn't nod their heads, and Inuyasha took that as a yes and sweat dropped. Oh well. The dare is over now. Then Kagome spoke up because she regained control, and said, "Nope, it was worst than that bad!"

Then Inuyasha with the bad temper started saying, "Well at least you can't do better!" Actually, I can." "Yeah right! Prove it!" "FINE!" Everyone turned their attention to Kagome as she was cursing the hanyou while walking towards the stage. When she got on, she started dancing with the other people up there, but it was a LOT better. Inuyasha stared with wide eyes while Sasuke and Itachi were staring, but without any emotion showing. Everyone else were also staring wide eyed. Well…since Shino has his sunglasses on, no could tell.

Then the dance ended as quickly as it started and Kagome walked back down. (Much to every boy's displeasure.) Then Kagome smirked at Inuyasha and said, "There! You satisfied now?" Inuyasha nodded still in a trance and they walked back to Kagome's house. It was getting really really late, so they decide to go to bed. Since the Higurashi clan were rich. There was a hot spring preserve about 5 minutes South. So the girls decided that the boys will go first because they were usually faster.

When the boys got back, the girls went. Sango was giving last minute lectures to the perverted monk not to spy, and Sakura was getting the things necessary such as under garments, shampoo, brushes, etc.etc. They left for the springs after every girl got what was necessary. The boys just mainly chatted about random stuff while the girls were gone.

When they got back, Kagome wasn't too sleepy, so she said, "Let's tell scary stories, or whatever stories you want for a while. I'm too not sleepy to sleep." Everyone agreed. So Kagome went first.

A/N:I don't own this story. My church pastor told it to me. Yeah I know it's kind of lame. But not many people are reviewing so I can't think of anything. And this story is going to be all in 1 paragraph. And it's not scary. Kagome started. "Once upon a time, there was a man who was traveling in the Philippines. He had a horse to help him over the valleys and cliffs. He taught the horse to gallop whenever he said Praise the Lord, and the horse would stop when he said hallelujah. So when it was time for the missionary to go back to the US. He had to sell his dear horse because that he couldn't take it with him. He sold the horse to another trustworthy man and told him what to do to get the horse to gallop and what to do to stop. So after the guy left, the man decided to try the horse out for a ride. He said Praise the Lord and the horse started to gallop. Pretty soon, he saw that the horse was nearing a cliff. He yelled STOP! STOP! But the horse wouldn't it sop now would it? The horse continued to run towards the edge of the cliff. The men quickly remembered and shrieked the word Hallelujah, and the horse stopped, right at the edge of the cliff. The guy was so thankful that the horse stopped that he said, "Phew! Praise the lord! And the horse started to gallop, and that was the end of that.

Sasuke didn't really pay attention to the story because he couldn't. Well, how could he. He was by himself in the Higurashi front yard, thinking about what to do with his life now, you know, since Itachi was now allowed in Konoha. He decided just to live a normal life. Now he thought that there wasn't much of a purpose to life. He continued to stare into the sky.

Itachi decided that he would tell a story because Kagome begged him. So he decided to tell a scary one. (A/N this is also a story on horses. I do not own it. I read it from a series called the Saddle Club.)

Ok, so there's this demon horse thingamabob and it takes over a horse that has a REALLY good bond with its owner every 13 years. The owner of the horse…well…I forgot his name, well anyway, the demon took over his horse, and the horse's eyes were red. Crimson, the color of blood, a really scary color. So it took over the horse right? The demon turned the horse against its owner and the horse continued to run after his owner until A. The owner was dead, B. The owner was paralyzed, or C. He was injured badly. In the man's case, it was an A. So that demon horse now reappears every 13 years to take over someone's horse and then take control over it…well. That's the legend. It's wimpy though. No one will ever believe it." Itachi then whispered something in Kagome's ear and she nodded.

Kagome walked out of the room and into the front yard where she found Sasuke looking up to the stars. So Itachi-kun was right. He is a little confused about the meaning of life.

**Sasuke's POV**

When I sensed someone's presence, I looked behind me and saw Kagome staring at me. She then walked towards me and jumped onto the tree branch that I was currently standing on. We just sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. Then she broke it by asking me, "Sasuke, are you searching for the purpose of life?" That question startled me for a second when I answered, "No, I don't need your help to find it. I can do it on my own." I heard her sigh. "Sasuke-kun…it's right in front of you. Instead of trying to avenge your clan, why not use the time by trying to restore it or something…" Sasuke didn't say anything, so she took that as a sign to continue. Even if you want to kill Itachi, what good would that do to you. He's back as a Konoha ninja. There's nothing much you can do." "Come on. Let's go back to the others. They're probably wondering where you are."

Together the miko and the shinobi walked in silence back to the living room. When they got there, no one really noticed because they were busy listening to Naruto telling a story…surprisingly, it wasn't about ramen. Everyone was grateful for that. Kagome and Sasuke sat down in their rightful places and the brat continued with his story.

After a few more shared stories, they all said good night and walked to their rooms. A/N: Higurashi mansion is huge. They all have their own room. Just so you guys no. )

**OK. I finished the Sixth chapter done in 2 days. Woohoo! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You make my day! I'm sorry that the last chapter, there wasn't something for you to click on to save anime. You will find it in my account profile. Thanks again! )**

**I'm going to update tomorrow. Don't worry. You can be sure of that. Good night everyone!**

**K4g0me**

**BEWARE THE SQUIRRELS! AND THE EVIL BUNNIES OF DOOOOOOOM! ) lol. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't think that I can do another 2 chapters today. I'm SO sorry. My hand still hurts and my dad is out of town. If I can't do 3 chapters, I'll think of something else to make it up to you. **

**Ok. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys! ) **

**Here are the polls. Beware. They will take up a LOT of space. )**

**Sasuke/Kagome -0**

**Naruto/Kagome-0**

**Neji/Kagome-0**

**Itachi/Kagome-0**

**Sasuke/Kagome/Itachi-0**

**Sasuke/Kagome/Naruto-0**

**Sasuke/Kagome/Neji-0**

**Ed/Kagome-0**

**Alphonse/Kagome-0**

**Inuyasha/Kagome-0**

**And from now on there will also be normal couples. Or you can tell me new ones.**

**Sakura/Sasuke-2**

**Neji /TenTen-2**

**Ed/Winrey-1**

**Naruto/Hinata-1**

**Ino/Shikamaru-1**

**Temari/Shikamaru-0**

**Inuyasha/Kagome-1**

**That's all for the normal couples. These are the ones given to me by others.**

**Hinata/Shikamaru-1**

**Naruto/Ino-1**

**Al/OC-1**

**OC's x anyone.**

**Weird couples I know but I will still do them if are voted for. Please keep voting people!**

**Gaara's pairing is already decided. DO NOT vote for him anymore. One of my reviewers wanted me to pair Gaara up with her, so that's what I will do. Sorry to anyone else who voted for Gaara.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, FMA, or Naruto. But merchandise….maybe.**

**Last time: After a few more shared stories, everyone went to their rooms and went to bed. **

**This time: **

Everyone was sound asleep in their beds, well, everyone besides Sasuke. He was thinking over what Kagome had said to him in the front yard.

**Flashback Sasuke's POV**

_When I sensed someone's presence, I looked behind me and saw Kagome staring at me. She then walked towards me and jumped onto the tree branch that I was currently standing on. We just sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. Then she broke it by asking me, "Sasuke, are you searching for the purpose of life?" That question startled me for a second when I answered, "No, I don't need your help to find it. I can do it on my own." I heard her sigh. "Sasuke-kun…it's right in front of you. Instead of trying to avenge your clan, why not use the time by trying to restore it or something…" Sasuke didn't say anything, so she took that as a sign to continue. Even if you want to kill Itachi, what good would that do to you? He's back as a Konoha ninja. There's nothing much you can do." "Come on. Let's go back to the others. They're probably wondering where you are."_

**End POV**

"_Restore the clan….huh…? Am I ready for that? I don't think so…" The fan club of horrid girls is bad enough. I don't fell like…why the heck am I thinking this anyway? Oh well. I'll just go to bed. I can't stand this." _

**Morning**

Kagome was the first to get up. She decided to have some fun. She first woke up Sango and whispered the plan in her ear. Her face immediately brightened up and decided to go with the plan. The two girls walked into the kitchen and grabbed some buckets. Kagome got some ice and put them in the buckets, and then the two girls filled them up with the coldest water that the sink could give.

"OH yeah this was going to be fun!" whispered the two girls quietly. Kagome decided that she'd wake up Sasuke first because that it was always fun to wake up the usually cool and quiet ones. Sango told Kagome that she'd wake up Itachi,. Both the two girls tiptoed quietly to the boys' room. Kagome closed the door so the scream wouldn't wake up the whole house, because noooooooooooo they were going to wake up the house the fun way! )

Kagome took a video camera stand and put the video camera on, then she started taping, she put the bucket over the now sleeping Sasuke, and tilted it, but no water came out yet, She then tipped the bucket all the way and dumped it on Sasuke's head. Sasuke immediately jolted u, wide awake. When he woke up, the first thing she saw was Kagome with an empty bucket.

"_Oh she's going to pay for that!" he thought. _Then Kagome gave him his dry clothes from his bag and left the room. When Sasuke was finished getting into dry clothes, Kagome came back in. She whispered the plan to wake the house up and took Sasuke to the kitchen where he could get a bucket.

Kagome refilled her bucket and Sasuke filled his. Kagome was about to tell him who was about to fall victim to her when she was interrupted with a scream coming from Itachi's room. Both of the ninjas started laughing. (A/N: I know that Kagome isn't a ninja, but just say that she is in this fic ok? All the characters are.)

Fortunately for Sango, Itachi, Kagome, and Sasuke, the scream didn't wake up anyone else in the house. Sango had already told Itachi the plan and now he also had a bucket. Kagome told everyone that she was going to go out of the house to wake up Kakashi and make sure that he can't oversleep and be late to practice. (A/N: Ok. Just pretend that the sand are staying in Konoha for a while, Kagome's on team 7, and the Elric brothers are split between the some other teams.

Kagome left the house to go wake up Kakashi, Itachi was going to go wake up Gaara, Sango was going to wake up Neji, and Sasuke was waking up Naruto, Konoha's number 1# hyperactive knucklehead ninja! )

Kagome had also given the ones that were with the plans some micro chips so they could communicate and wake up their victims all at the same time. When Kagome got to Kakashi's house, she used her miko energy to get in. She told the others that she was ready and counted to 3. 1…2…3!1 ….AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Then everyone started laughing. They all had their video cameras from yesterday so they also all recorded it. It was pretty much hilsrious.

This process continued until everyone was awake. When they were all awake, they went with their teams to the training grounds to train. For once, Kakashi wasn't late. (A/N: Sango Miroku and Inuyasha were a team. Ok? ) And I know that there are some 4 people groups, but I can't do anything else. )

When they got to the training grounds, they started out by doing the bell practice, AGAIN! They did it again because Kagome was new to the group and Kakashi wanted to see what she was capable of. But before the practice started, Kagome really did give Kakashi-sensei an Itcha Itcha paradise book.

He put it away and decided to read it later. Kakashi said that he thought he should be more prepared this tome for somewhat reason, so he lifted up his forehead protector and showed his Sharingan.

Everyone attacked together, but yet still separately. "Kakashi once again wasn't left right, or up, so he had to be down!" thought Sakura. Sakura used her super strength that she had got from Tsunade and punched the ground, and it crumbled. Kakashi sweat dropped when Sakura found him.

After that, the 4 shinobi were talking about a plan to get the bells. This time there were 4 bells because it was to test ones ability rather than survival training. Kagome whispered the same thing in everybody's ear. Then everyone brightened up and thought, "I never knew that that was his weakness!"

Since Kakashi was using the sharingan, he was at a disadvantage rather than an advantage. All four shinobi's charged at Kakashi and Kagome said, "The next adventure in Itcha Itcha Paradise is…" Kakashi was thinking, "NO! I need to close my eyes or I might find out what the next adventure is by reading Kagome's lips with the Sharingan! So He closed his eyes and when he did that, all of the students had a bell in their hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok. I'm done with this chapter. I think it's a little longer than the others, even though that the polls took up a lot of space. **

**Thanks to my reviewers.**

**YinYang-Animal-** I sent you the picture! ) I hope you enjoy it. You reviewed three times! Thanks! And in this fic, Gaara is all yours. Please tell me how you want to enter this story. Thanks again! )

**Kawaii Ichigo-** Thanks for the review! Is the name Ichigo in your pen name from the Tokyo Mew Mew series? I like it! ) Thanks for the review again! )

**Please review! I'll update soon. 'Till next time! ) **

**K4g0me**

**BEWARE THE SQUIRRELS! AND THE EVIL BUNNIES OF DOOM!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK people back already! I just felt bored and decided to do a new chapter. It's probably going to be short, but oh well. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Naruto, and FMA.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time: AH! Kagome woke up the whole house with ice water along with her friends. And, they stole a bell from Kakashi. What will become of the training? **

**This time:**

Everyone was grinning wildly at the look of Kakashi's face when he aw that all four of them had taken a bell, and then he smiled. "Well…good job people. I never thought that you guys could come up with a plan like that." After a little bit more training, the class was dismissed and Kagome, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto headed back towards Kagome's house.

When they got there, it seemed that Gaara was already there, so was Temari and Kankurou. They told Kagome that their teacher told them that the chuunin exams were coming up. Everyone out of team 7 groaned. _I guess that Kakashi-sensei forgot to tell us…didn't he." _thought everyone. (A/N: I know that Sarutobi was the hockage before the chuunin exams, but I don't know that much about him so it's just Tsunade, oh, and Orochimaru isn't in this story. Don't ask. I just hate his guts. NO SOUND NIN! WAHOO!)

Everyone went back to Kagome's house to retrieve their stuff from the sleepover, well, everyone except for Itachi who had been invited to stay at Kagome's house for a while since Sasuke probably wouldn't like the idea of sleeping under the same room as Itachi. Maybe it would get better between them, but Kagome knew that it wouldn't happen very fast.

Ed, Al, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou were also staying at Kagome's house because three of them lived in Sunagakure and they didn't want to travel a 3-4 day journey back. Then Ed and Al have been staying there ever since they came to Konoha. Besides, the chuunin exams were in 1 month.

When everyone went home, Kagome, Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, and Itachi were bored to death.. The DVD player was still broken, so nothing good to watch. There was nothing to do, so they just moped around the house doing nothing. Then they all thought of the same thing. Kagome said, "Why don't we find Naruto. He's always the one that has the most fun anyways." They all agreed and left to find our favorite blondie.

When they found Naruto, he was eating ramen at Ichiraku with Iruka. Everyone was thinking the same thing, _"I knew he'd be here. Poor Iruka is going to get broke." _They went over to Naruto and said hi. A lot of others were there to. Neji was there. Kagome told something about everyone who was there to Itachi because he didn't know that much about them.

When Kagome got to Neji, she said, "That's Neji. Don't let all that destiny and fate stuff fool you. He's pretty good." She was about to say more when a hot steaming bowl of ramen was thrown her way. She yelled, "Neji! It's you destiny to get your face covered in ramen if you choose the path to do that again!" This time, it worked, and Neji didn't do anything.

When everyone had finished their meals, and Iruka was broke, they were all bored again. "Not this again! This is the second time of the day!" all of the people besides Iruka and Naruto. "I guess we should go train for the chuunin exams…"said Kagome. Everyone nodded and got a partner to spar with. Kagome went with Naruto, Itachi went with 'shorty', Al went with Neji, and Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou all left together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok. I know this is the shortest chapter I've ever done. I'm sorry about that. There is a high chance that I can't update tonight. I'm really sorry. If I can…well…then you'll get another chapter.**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**BEWARE THE SQUIRRELS! AND DON'T FORGET THE EVIL BUNNIES OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

**And remember to save anime! There's a link in my profile. Click it and sign your name. Some other pathetic people think that anime is ruining the minds of teenagers. They want to ban anime from the US. WE NEED TO STOP THEM! Please sign!**

**R&R! **

**Ja ne. **

**k4g0me**


	9. Chapter 9

**Darn! I really don't want to type, but…I will. Ok. The polls…are going nowhere. I might change the part where it says romance. If it comes in well….I'll change it back again. Thank you to all my reviewers! )**

**Here are the polls. Beware. They will take up a LOT of space. )**

**Sasuke/Kagome -0**

**Naruto/Kagome-0**

**Neji/Kagome-0**

**Itachi/Kagome-0**

**Sasuke/Kagome/Itachi-0**

**Sasuke/Kagome/Naruto-0**

**Sasuke/Kagome/Neji-0**

**Ed/Kagome-0**

**Alphonse/Kagome-0**

**Inuyasha/Kagome-0**

**And from now on there will also be normal couples. Or you can tell me new ones.**

**Sakura/Sasuke**

**Neji /TenTen-2**

**Ed/Winrey-1**

**Naruto/Hinata-1**

**Ino/Shikamaru-1**

**Temari/Shikamaru-0**

**Inuyasha/Kagome-1**

**That's all for the normal couples. These are the ones given to me by others.**

**Hinata/Shikamaru-1**

**Naruto/Ino-1**

**Al/OC-1**

**Sasuke /OC -1**

**OC's x anyone.**

**Weird couples I know but I will still do them if are voted for. Please keep voting people!**

**On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Damn…I wish I own Naruto, Inuyasha, and FMA, but sadly, I don't. GET THAT IN YOU THICK SKULLS! **

**I'm not going to do last times anymore. Besides, people don't read them…I think…I surely don't read them...heh heh. **

**This time:**

When Kagome and Naruto were on the way to the training grounds, they met up with Sango who was throwing her Hiraikotsu and Miroku who was sparing with Inuyasha. Kagome and Naruto just watched them practice for a while, when Kagome sensed something coming from the well about…let's see…one mile from Konoha? Yeah…it was definitely something.

Kagome got curious and went in the direction of the aura. When she finally got to the well, she saw a girl about her age, maybe younger. The girl was a mess, she was bloody everywhere and her clothes were torn. Kagome summoned her miko energy and lifted the girl out of the well. She then ran back towards Konoha. She ran to the Hockage building and reported about the girl to Tsunade. Tsunade told Kagome to take her to Konoha hospital to heal those injuries. She also said that they might get infected if not treated soon.

When they finally got to the hospital, Kagome told Shizune about the incident and what Tsunade-sama said. Shizune immediately healed up the minor wounds, but the bigger ones, it would take time. They got her settled in the hospital and Kagome went back to train. When she got back, everyone was firing questions at her. They asked things along the lines of, where were you? What happened? Where did you go wench, and YAY! YOU'RE BACK!

Kagome told everyone that she sensed an aura around the well, one that wasn't threatening, but it wasn't one she's ever felt. The girl had a REALLY high level of Chakra suppressed inside her. After a few explanations, the group was satisfied and they continued to train. Naruto was trying to teach Kagome the Rasengan, Itachi was trying to teach 'shorty how to do really high level Genjutsu, which Ed was failing miserably, and Sango was hitting Miroku with the giant boomerang. In the end, Miroku got knocked out.

After 1 hour of training, the group was having a rest. It was REALLY AMASING that Kagome had learned the Rasengan in 1 hour! Well…she did have more control of her chakra than Naruto, and she did have a lot of it. That was probably why. (A/N: Ok. Extra information. Kagome can turn her miko energy to chakra; so therefore, she has a lot of it)

When the very short break was over, they got ready to train again. Now the people switched. Kagome was now teaching Naruto how to control his massive amount of chakra, and Ed was just sparing with Itachi because he didn't know anything that Itachi didn't know.

Now, everyone split up, because that their types of trainings were different, s they had to go to different areas. Kagome took Naruto to a lake not far from their previous training grounds. They also met up with Gaara Temari and Kankurou. Kagome also told the sand-nins about the girl. Shizune said that she would wake up in about a week and asked them if they wanted to go see her. They all nodded their head and Kagome thanked them happily. After all, it was in her nature to help people who were in need.

Kagome said, "Naruto, you will control the chakra to your feet and walk on the water. Be warned, I have heated up the water so every time you mess up, you will be burned. Master it quickly unless you want to get burned red like a lobster!" Naruto gulped and tried it. He focused his chakra into his feet but the concentration left when Temari used one of those jutsus that involved her fan.

Naruto was blown up into the air and fell into the steaming water. "ITEE!" yelled Naruto when he surfaced, he quickly then got out of the water. Kagome was laughing. She told him to try it again, but he messed up again. After about thirty minutes of falling into to hot spring water, he finally mastered it. Kagome said, "Congrats Naruto! Pretty fast for a rookie!" Then Naruto yelled in his defense, "HEY! YOU'RE A ROOKIE TOO!" Kagome nodded and they walked towards her house to get Naruto some dry clothes.

AS they were walking, they met up with Sasuke on the way there. Kagome informed him about the girl too. At first, he was going to say no, but realizing he had nothing better to do, he agreed. Kagome also invited him to train with them tomorrow for the chuunin exams and he agreed to that too. Since it was 2:00pm, and they hadn't had lunch yet, they went to Ichiraku to eat. Kagome ordered a miso ramen, Sasuke ordered a beef ramen, and Naruto got a supreme ramen with everything in it.

When they were done eating, each one of them paid for their own meal and left. Naruto was the one who was broke because he ate 14 bowls. Now it was around 3:30 and they decided to find the others. They found Neji, Ten Ten, and Lee training with Gai, Chouji Ino, and Shikamaru at a barbeque restaurant no thanks to Chouji, and they found Ed and Itachi panting in the same area they were training before, and Sango in the hut they made that had 4 rooms. Three of them were the ones where herself, Miroku, And Inuyasha lived. The other room was the bathroom. Their house was really close to Kagome's.

Kagome was now at her home making some more arrows and sharpening her kunais and shurikens. Everyone else was about doing the same things except with different weapons. Sasuke was over at Kagome's house while Itachi was at the Uchiha manor trying to figure out what things might have changed ever since he left. Ed and Al were just doing other random things that teenage boys would do. Temari, Gaara, and Kankurou were looking through the black mail they had gotten along with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

Everyone else was still training. After everyone had polished and sharpened her weapons, they went to the Hyuuga house to have a random party that every ninja from a Genin to a Hockage were invited. Everyone was crowded around the gambling area to watch Tsunade lose her money. Kagome was just sitting on a chair thinking about that strange girl, and Sasuke was watching Kagome…and of course, Itachi was watching Sasuke.

When the party started, Kagome was now more active along with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten Ten. They were on the stage, singing, dancing, all the normal things that a teenage firl would do. Of course the guys that had seen Kagome dance before weren't surprised. AS for every other male, they were gaping at her. Kagome was just having fun and was oblivious to the stares.

When the girls finished dancing and having fun, they went to watch some other people sing. And after they got bored with that, they went to watch Tsunade gamble. That alone would keep them entertained for a LONG time.

**OK. I'm done with this chapter. There's not a lot of information though. I think it sucked. Oh well, at least I got Asia in the picture. ) I'll try to update soon. I will update soon, but it might not be today. Ok. But I promise I will update. **

**TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**_W4st3dl1f3:_** Yeah. You just have to get more votes for Sasuke times OC. And sure! I'll do that if you win. Thanks a lot for reviewing! I love you!

**_Gforce member45_** : Nope. I've got nothing against squirrels. I love them. I just like saying it. I'm really sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to. And the triple bunnies of doom, my friend likes saying it, and she wants me to too. So that's why I say that. Thanks for reviewing! )

**_YinYang-Animal: _**You reviewed the most! Thank you so much! Ok. So your name is still Asia. I got you in …kinda. I updated. I hope this chapter is worth waiting…..9 hours 45 minutes? Yeah. I think that's it. Thank you!

**BEWARE THE SQUIRRELS! AND THE TRIPLE BUNNIES OF DOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

**SAVE ANIME PEOPLE! COME ONE! Go to my profile and click the link and sign the petition. Please tell me in your reviews if you have signed it. THANKS A LOT PEOPLE!**

**k4g0me**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes…I know. I'm pretty much off updating schedule. I'm REALLY lazy. Gomen, it's getting me. I promised that I'd try to update 3 chapters a day, but I think now that's getting a little impossible, ne? Ok. **

**Since no one is voting, I'll just do Kagome/ Sasuke, Asia/Gaara …hey…uh…whatsername, do you mind if I pair you up with Itachi instead? Some other couples, and probably…Sakura is going to go with Ed? AH! I have no idea what to do! I'll just probably go with regular couples and the ones above unless most of the people object. **

**Ok, there's going to be a new poll. Who thinks I should cut FMA from the story? I'm not really that good at writing it. It's fine if you don't want to. I'm just scared that FMA is going to lead me to writer's block…or something like that. **

**Also, please tell me if the rating and the genre are wrong. I have no idea about any of that! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, FMA, or Naruto. Can't anyone figure that out? Damn! I guess not.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After one week has passed by, All of our favorite nins have learned some new jutsus, molded chakra, and gotten stronger. So now that everyone was bored, they all wanted to check on the girl Kagome had found near the well.

When they had gotten to the hospital, Tsunade said that the girl had already woken up, but has some strange features. Tsunade said, "She has cat ears and a tail. She's a mess right now. It seems like she said that she was fighting this really big dog demon and got wounded. When she woke up, she said that, she also was a half cat demon and refused to tell why."

Gaara was listening to all of this silently. He was thinking in his head, "_She's just like me, she has a monster inside of her and she has no friends. Everyone hates her…" _Kagome noticed Gaara's behavior and wondered what was wrong. He was usually glaring at anything and everything. Now, he was just thinking intently. Kagome then got a bright idea in her head.

**Kagome's POV**

"_Maybe I could get them to like each other! OH! This is going to be fun! Time to put my matchmaking skills in action! Hell yeah! They'll be together before Gaara can say, "I am a freak. I have no eyebrows!" Well, anyway, Gaara would never say that! Damn! What is with the boys and their huge egos? _We walked to the room where the girl was resting and sure enough, she was a mess!_ Her hair was all tangled and…OMG! She does have cat ears! OH well. It's not so surprising. It's nothing I've never seen before. I hope her attitude is different from Inuyasha though! If it's the same, I might as well be living through the same nightmare again! _

**End POV**

When the girl saw everyone walk in, she suddenly kind of tensed up. Kagome guessed that it was because she was treated badly for being a hanyou and was afraid of people. She decided to help assure her by saying, "It's ok…we're not going to harm you. We came because we were worried about you." It really did work, she calmed down a bit.

When the girl that named herself as Asia, calmed down, Kagome and the others asked her some questions. Kagome asked, "So…you were fighting a dog demon and you got hurt…and you're a cat hanyou?" Asia nodded. Asia spoke up and said that a cat demon was sealed inside her when she was born. No one liked her and always blamed her when something bad happened. Naruto nodded whole heartedly and so did Gaara, even though that he wasn't very happy to admit it.

The ever so silent Uchiha was listening to everything. He was thinking about what it's like to be hate. He had a bad childhood, but probably not as bad as Naruto, Gaara, and Asia. Then he again started to think about what Kagome had said to him about rebuilding the clan instead of avenging the one who almost brought it to an end.

Tsunade walked in and told everyone to leave the room for a second, so they did. Naruto kind of…temporarily…or…permanently…angered her…by calling her baba…"YOU UNGRATEFUL AND DISRESPECTFUL EXCUSE OF A NINJA! GET BACK HERE! Everyone sweat dropped when Naruto was beaten to a bloody pulp. Sasuke called Naruto a dobe and more fighting occurred. Poor Asia was watching all of this from her bed and she also sweat dropped.

Kagome decided to make this fun by saying, "Don't call Naruto a dobe, dobe! Now Sasuke broke the fight with Naruto and started one with Kagome. Everyone including Ed, Itachi, Shino, and even Gaara were now watching amused.

"FAT ASS!"

"CHICKEN HEAD!"

"MORON!"

"**URUSAI! USURA TONKETCHI!"**

"WENCH!"

"HIPPO FACE!"

"OH? YOU'RE SO FAT THAT YOU CAN'T FIT IN ANY GIRL SIZED CLOTHES!"

"YOU'RE SO FAT THAT YOU CAUSED THE TSUNAMI IN INDONESIA!"

YOU'RE SO UGLY THAT MY EYES BURN!

"YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING THAT A CAMERA DOESN'T WORK RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Sasuke was taken back and now, he just said, "Hn." Kagome then smirked and said, "What? You can't think of a better comeback?" The Uchiha then said, "No, you're so wimpy that it's not even worth arguing with you. Kagome shot back, "You're such a coward that a worm could beat you up!"

Sasuke gave up on the pointless fight and went back into Asia's room. Kagome followed in pursuit and so did everyone else. Asia was still staring at them like they were aliens from outer space and Kagome apologized to Asia and not Sasuke about the argument. I mean. Who wanted to be just woken up from an unconscious state and there's already two people screaming their heads off in front of you?

Someone might, but certainly not Asia! NO, no! Not Asia! Sasuke forgot all about the grudge because he was smart enough to figure out that when Kagome apologized to Asia, she was also apologizing to him. So he just left it.

Asia told them that she wasn't a ninja, so they decided to train her. She gladly accepted. Everyone told her that they could begin the training tomorrow. They would all take shifts so they could all still train for the chuunin exams.

**OK. Yes. A very short chapter, I know. Please don't hurt me! My hand's already hurt! **

**Ok, I'm too lazy to right anymore today. I'll probably update tomorrow, that's a promise. But I will not promise that I'll write more than one chapter. I'm really sorry you guys!**

**R&R if you want an update! **

**K4g0me**

**I've given up on saying BEWARE THE SQUIRRELS. But….BEWARE THE EVIL CHICKENS OF TERROR! MWHUAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Urusai – shut up**

**Usura tonkechi – Moron, blockhead, clumsy idiot, anything insultive. **


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Ok. I'm sure that all of you probably hate me now. You must hate me a LOT now. Infact, this isn't even a chapter! I'm really sorry that it's an author's note. You see. Last time I promised to update, there was a change of plans. I went to this other place in China that didn't have any computers. It was a farm. Sucks ne? So therefore I forgot to mention that and didn't update. And when I came back to Beijing 4 to 5 days later, I was too lazy too update. So…yeah… I hope you guys don't hate me that much! The bad news is that I also have a low fever while typing this and I'm going back to the US in like…2 days. So I won't be able to update as much. REALLY SORRY! My mom is probably going to get mad at me for some stuff… I don't want to talk about it. Don't ask. Later guys! I'll update ASAP. **

** k4g0me **


	12. NOT A CHAPTER

**Ok. I'm really sorry for all those who read this story. I'm REALLY lazy now and I don't want to update. So please let your lazy author to work on the chapter while you guys can keep your selves entertained by reading this. I know that it wont keep you interested for long...but these are all real facts from You can find that site on my profile. So...I guess I don't really need a disclaimer but I still don't own Naruto. **

**Uzumaki Naruto**  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 012607  
Ninja Academy Graduation Age: 12  
Birthday: October 10th (12-years-old, Libra)  
Height: 145.3cm Weight: 40.1kg Blood Type: B  
Personality: Refuses to lose, likes to show off  
Like Food: Ichiraku Ramen, red bean paste  
Dislike Food: Fresh vegetable  
Desired Opponent: Uchiha Sasuke, Sarutobi  
Favorite phrase: "Big bowl of Miso with Fried Pork" Ramen, I presume  
Hobby: Pulling pranks, watering plants

**Uchiha Sasuke**  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 012606  
Ninja Academy Graduation Age: 12  
Birthday: July 23th (12-years-old, Leo)  
Height: 150.8cm Weight: 42.2kg Blood Type: AB  
Personality: Cold and arrogant, insists on appearing strong  
Like Food: Tomato, fish riceball  
Dislike Food: Sweet beans  
Desired Opponent: Uchiha Itachi  
Favorite phrase: "Strength" Or "Power"  
Hobby: Training, taking a walk

**Haruno Sakura**  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 012601  
Ninja Academy Graduation Age: 12  
Birthday: March 28th (12-years-old, Aries)  
Height: 148.5cm Weight: 35.4kg Blood Type: O  
Personality: Stubborn, well-educated  
Like Food: Red bean meatball sweet soup, A dried snack that is sweet and sour  
Dislike Food: Spicy food  
Specialized Technique: No specialty  
Desired Opponent: Yamanaka Ino  
Favorite phrase: "A lifetime full of love!"  
Hobby: Riddles, memorization

**Hyuga Neji**  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 012587  
Ninja Academy Graduation Age: 12  
Birthday: July 3rd (13-years-old, Cancer)  
Height: 159.2cm Weight: 45.8kg Blood Type: O  
Personality: Emotionless, realistic  
Specialized Technique: Kaiten, Hakke 64 Hands  
Desired Opponent: Hyuga Hiashi, Uzumaki Naruto  
Hobby: Emptying his mind Literally "thinking empty-mindedly," but its literal meaning in English sounds like something Naruto does all the time XD

**Rock Lee**  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 012561  
Ninja Academy Graduation Age: 12  
Birthday: November 27th (13-years-old, Sagittarius)  
Height: 158.5cm Weight: 46.6kg Blood Type: A  
Personality: Passionate, loves training  
Like Food: Mild spicy curry rice, curry fried rice  
Desired Opponent: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji  
Hobby: Working hard

**TenTen**  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 012573  
Ninja Academy Graduation Age: 12  
Birthday: March 9th (13-years-old, Pisces)  
Height: 154.3cm Weight: 42.2kg Blood Type: B  
Like Food: Chinese meatbun, sesame ball

Hobby: Fortune telling

**Nara Shikamaru** Lazy Baka  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 012611  
Ninja Academy Graduation Age: 12  
Birthday: September 22nd (12-years-old, Virgo)  
Height: 150.8cm Weight: 42kg Blood Type: AB  
Personality: Calm, hates trouble  
Like Food: Miso steamed fish, No idea  
Dislike Food: Egg  
Desired Opponent: None (Because he hates trouble)  
Favorite phrase: "Everyday be peaceful"  
Hobby: Taking nap, playing shogi

**Yamanaka Ino** Sasuke Baka  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 012604  
Ninja Academy Graduation Age: 12  
Birthday: September 23th (12-years-old, Libra)  
Height: 149.3cm Weight: 38.2kg Blood Type: B  
Personality: Stubborn, overbrags  
Like Food: Mini tomato, No idea what this is  
Desired Opponent: Haruno Sakura  
Favorite phrase: "The various meanings behind all kinds of fresh flowers"

**Akimichi Chouji** Fat Baka  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 012625  
Ninja Academy Graduation Age: 12  
Birthday: May 1st (12-years-old, Taurus)  
Height: 150.6cm Weight: 62kg Blood Type: B  
Personality: Gluttonous, slow-paced and well-mannered  
Like Food: Cooked meat, snacks  
Dislike Food: Anything he can't eat  
Desired Opponent: As long as there's food, anyone will do  
Favorite phrase: "Meat"  
Hobby: Shopping for food and then eating immediately

**Inuzuka Kiba**  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 012620  
Ninja Academy Graduation Age: 12  
Birthday: July 7th (12-years-old, Cancer)  
Height: 151.2cm Weight: 43.3kg Blood Type: B  
Personality: Active, impatient, wild  
Like Food: Beef jerky, soft bones Err, want a Scooby Snack?  
Dislike Food: Anything not chewy  
Desired Opponent: Uzumaki Naruto  
Favorite phrase: "Akamaru"  
Hobby: Taking a walk with Akamaru

**Aburame Shino**  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 012618  
Ninja Academy Graduation Age: 12  
Birthday: January 23th (12-years-old, Aquarius)  
Height: 156.2cm Weight: 45.8kg Blood Type: AB  
Personality: Strict, secretive, unknown Basically...no one knows much about him  
Like Food: Can't translate these  
Dislike Food: Anything with strong smell  
Desired Opponent: Strong  
Favorite phrase: "Wait."  
Hobby: Observing insects (habitat)

**Hyuga Hinata**  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 012612  
Ninja Academy Graduation Age: 12  
Birthday: December 27th (12-years-old, Capricorn)  
Height: 147.3cm Weight: 37.9kg Blood Type: A  
Personality: Timid, introvert  
Like Food: Red bean paste, meat-ball roll  
Dislike Food: Crab, shrimp  
Hobby: Making flower pieces A specific Asian hobby: those pretty flower combination on a foam base

**Subaku no Gaara**  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 56 - 001  
Ninja Academy Graduation Age: 12  
Birthday: January 19th (12-years-old, Capricorn)  
Height: 146.1cm Weight: 39kg Blood Type: AB  
Personality: Cold, self-centered  
Like Food: Not easy to describe in English  
Dislike Food: Ditto; he has weird taste  
Desired Opponent: Uchiha Sasuke then Uzumaki Naruto  
Favorite Motto: "Love oneself"

**Temari**  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 53 - 004  
Ninja Academy Graduation Age: 12  
Birthday: August 23th (15-years-old, Virgo)  
Height: 157.3cm Weight: 44.5kg Blood Type: O  
Personality: Cruel and violent Poor Temari...she needs lovin' from Shika, calculating  
Like Food: Chestnut, Tofu Soup  
Dislike Food: Illegible, Octopus  
Desired Opponent: Nara Shikamaru  
Favorite Motto: "Release the sickle under the sunset"  
Hobby: Watching plants

**Kankuro**  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 54 - 002  
Ninja Academy Graduation Age?  
Birthday: May 15th (14-years-old, Taurus)  
Height: 165cm Weight: 60kg Blood Type: B  
Personality: Combative, simplistic  
Like Food: Beef harmburger  
Dislike Food: Spinach Ha! No wonder he is t3h suck at taijutsu!  
Desired Opponent: Anyone other than Gaara  
Hobby: Collecting puppet dolls

**Yakushi Kabuto** Glasses; "Yakushi" means Medicine Master  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 012140  
Birthday: February 29th (19-years-old, Leo)  
Height: 176.2cm Weight: 65kg Blood Type: AB  
Personality: Manipulative of emotions, intends to be independent (?)  
Like Food: Salt-cooked something fish, salt-cooked trout  
Dislike Food: Raw meat  
Desired Opponent: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke  
Favorite phrase: "Everything is ever-changing" Note: "Though-Change Million-Form" - an axiom that essentially means what I translated

**Hatake Kakashi**  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 009720  
Birthday: Septmeber 15th (26-years-old, Virgo)  
Height: 181cm Weight: 67.5kg Blood Type: O  
Personality: Carefree, quiet and calm  
Like Food: Salt-fried saury, Miso-juice eggplant Eww...die, Kakashi...just die  
Dislike Food: Tempura  
Specialized Technique: Raikiri, Dog Summoning, anything copied by Sharingan  
Desired Opponent: Yondaime OMG NOT GAI, OHNOES! DISSSSSS!  
Favorite phrase: "Spirit of teamwork"  
Hobby: Reading (Come Come Paradise) Now probably replaced with Violent Paradise

**Maito Gai** Mighty Guy!  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 010252  
Birthday: January 1st (26-years-old, Capricorn)  
Height: 184cm Weight: 76kg Blood Type: B  
Personality: Passionate, cries easily  
Like Food: Super spicy curry rice, curry udon YUM! GOOD TASTE!  
Dislike Food: None of that!

Desired opponent: Hatake Kakashi  
Specialized Technique: all taijutsu  
Favorite phrase: "Work hard, young man!"  
Hobby: Flying horizontal repeatedly I seriously don't understand this, so I translated it literally, play baseball

**Sarutobi Asuma**  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 010829  
Birthday: October 18th (27-years-old, Libra)  
Height: 190.8cm Weight: 81.6kg Blood Type: O  
Personality: Optimistic, straight-forward  
Like Food: Sausage Don't go there..., Mountain Herb Noodle  
Desired Opponent: Shikamaru (shogi)  
Favorite phrase: "Forget about it!" "Shrug it off" or "don't dwell on it!" - it could also be "don't even think about it," but that interpretation doesn't fit Asuma's personality  
Hobby: Playing shogi with Shikamaru

**Yuuhi Kurenai**  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 010881  
Birthday: June 11th (27-years-old, Gemini)  
Height: 169.1cm Weight: 54.4kg Blood Type: AB  
Personality: Competitive, forgiveful  
Like Food: Cooked wine, 2nd one don't know, and 3rd can't translate  
Dislike Food: Cake Haha...;;  
Specialized Technique: all genjutsu  
Desired Opponent: Sarutobi Asuma  
Hobby: Drinking at night

**Orochimaru**  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 002300  
Birthday: October 27th (50-years-old, Scorpio)  
Height: 179.4cm Weight: 63.9kg Blood Type: B  
Personality: Ambitious, cruel, self-centered  
Specialized Technique: Forbidden jutsus  
Desired Opponent: Sandaime Sarutobi, foes strong enough to satisfy himself  
Favorite phrases: "Destruction," "Chaos"  
Hobby: Researching/studying new jutsus

**Jiraiya **ERO-SENNIN  
Ninja Registration Serial Number: 002301  
Birthday: November 11th (50-years-old, Scorpio)  
Height: 191.2cm Weight: 87.5kg Blood Type: B  
Personality: Perverted, free-roaming  
Like Food: No idea, fried chicken  
Dislike Food: Kiwi, Cooked vegetable with mayonnaise  
Desired Opponent: Sandaime Sarutobi  
Favorite phrase: "Free roam"  
Hobby: Gathering research data (peeping)

**Ok...that's all. And once again I'm really sorry. I don't ecpect reviews for this 'chapter' but they are still greatly appreciated. Thanks again!**

**k4g0me**

**PS: I'm so lazy that's it's not even funny. **


	13. Adoption

**Ok. I'm so sorry that I made you guys wait! But I seriously don't have time to update any more chapters. I don't have any free time at all thanks to piano and swimming. If you would like to continue the story please tell me and I will put it in your name. Anyway, I'm SO sorry! Please forgive me! So…the story is now up for adoption!**

**Merry Christmas guys!**

**k4g0me**


	14. adopted

Ok peoples. The story has officially been adopted. Soooo…..I'm going to delete the story and put it under someone else's name. Just to let you guys know, her penname is

YinYang-Animal. Please continue to review for her! You guys are the best. Seeya in a different story if I ever have time!!!!!!!!!


End file.
